Somos negro y blanco
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Maya es una profesora novata que detestaba no seguir su sueño. Cuando dos chicos problemáticos pelean como nunca, Maya descubre algo curioso sobre ambos chicos ––"¿Será que están...? No. Imposible, pelean mucho" ––Pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso.


**- D**i_s_c_l_**a**_i_m_e_r**s:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ¿eh? Solo el fic, la trama, la personalidad que le cree a Maya y unos personajes si me pongo a inventar. **ATENCIÓN**, nada de esto sucedió y va a suceder si escribo _esto_, solo es un sueñito que tuve una vez y en realidad no era de estos disparatados de _**Klavier **_y_** Ema**_, fue de Vocaloid y me habría gustado hacerlo de ellos pero me inspiré más en los alocados que nombré anteriormente y en verdad quedó incluso mucho mejor.

** ¡Hiiii! **Aquí Ayu con un sueño loco que tuvo hace tiempo, pero no pensé nunca en publicarlo **(**hasta ahora**)** me pareció simplemente genial ese sueño *u* es algo alocado pero genial. Es un **AU**. Como dije arriba, la idea original del sueño fue de Vocaloid pero se me ocurrió mejor con _**Klavier **_y _**Ema**_ porque en este fic ellos pelearan mucho y son así, ¿no? Oh si, esto es un punto de vista de _**Maya Fey**_ y digamos que es la prota de la historia porque todo sucede a su alrededor y los otros chicos serían los muy nombrados, pero la historia es muy basada en ellos. Dejaré claro que _**Phoenix **_y_** Mía **_siguen siendo abogados y_** Mía **_no ha muerto pero la madre de _**Maya**_ no desapareció, solo murió en su infancia. Digamos que nada ha ocurrido, solo son simples abogados que se han vuelto locos en los juicios y son los mejores de Los Ángeles. Sin más que decir, dejaré que lean tranquilos. ¡Nos vemos abajo! Sayo ~

* * *

><p>"<strong>Somos negro y blanco"<br>****A**_mistad_, **C**_omedia_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_. **(**_T_**)  
><strong>**AU**, **O**o**C** **K**lavier _**x**_ **E**ma.  
><strong>By:<strong> Mega-Ayu  
><strong>Ch 1:<strong> "Maestra en corazonadalogía avanzada"

–– Maya **POV** ––

* * *

><p><strong>*RIIIG, RIIIG, RIIIG, RIIIG*<strong>

"_Agh… Ahh… Mmnah…"_

El maldito despertador seguía sonando… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué demonios llego tan rápido _este día_?

Me despierto a regañadientes de mi interrumpido y dulce abrazo hacía Morfeo. Apago el ruido infernal y me largo al baño antes de asustar a mi hermana con mi apariencia endemoniada.

–– "¡AHAAA!" –– Resbalo con mi propia sandalia y caigo tontamente al piso golpeándome el mentón, menos mal que no desperté a la floja. –– "Genial, simplemente genial" –– Eso solo era una señal de que este día iba a ser el peor de todos.

Me llamo Maya, Maya Fey. Tengo por ahora 22 años y mañana cumpliré mis deseados 23, yupie… No es que esté de malos ánimos para que llegue el día tan especial de mí vida, _además de que ese alguien me pida de una miserable vez la mano_, pero es que hoy simplemente HOY es el día gris que se convertirá en el arrepentimiento más grande de mí vida.

¿Médium? ¿Yo? Pues están equivocados… OK, tengo la habilidad de canalizar pero desde que _Nick_ y _yo_ hemos estado más tiempo juntos, como _amigos_ ¿eh? He estado tan horriblemente distraída y pienso que fue muy buena la idea de dejar a Kurain en manos de mi primita Pearl la cual es mucho mejor y menos monótona que yo. ¿Como podría negarlo? Creo que sí me gustaba el _hecho_ de haber sido la maestra de canalización de mi aldea por medio mes, pero creo que tenía que decidir y lo hice… Estar junto a mis seres queridos, y uno de ellos era _Nick_. Pues sí, lo dije, lo confesé. Aunque no a él pero si lo hice, _en mis sordos pensamientos_.

Últimamente me he puesto más seria en cuanto a mi personalidad. En estos momentos debería estar con Nick en un juicio haciendo de las nuestras e intimidando locamente a los fiscales como solíamos hacer. Hace tres años, después de cumplir los veinte le dije que me separaría de él por un tiempo para comenzar con mis estudios

–– "_¿Estudios Maya? ¿Otra vez te irás a Kurain?_" –– Eso mismo me dijo tiempo atrás ya dicho. Yo negué con la cabeza mirándole a los ojos y con una ceja arqueada con ironía y el no pudo dejar escapar una risita tonta y volver a interrogarme. –– "_¿Maya Fey estudiando?… Ja, ja, ja. Ay Dios, ya en serio Maya dime que te quieres deshacer de mi_"

–– "_Estas equivocado Nickito… Iré a estudiar en la universidad cercana a Santa Mónica, si es posible derecho y cuando me gradúe seremos rivales_" –– Abrió los ojos como platos, claro… Cualquiera después de escuchar lo que en ese momento mis labios emitían sonidos de esa clase haciéndolas '_palabras_' alocadas lo haría. Supongo que uno de ellos era él. Yo asentí con la cabeza con la ceja arqueada e ironía en mi sonrisita formada en ese momento, de nuevo el abogado echó otra risa.

Suspiro ya con la mente despejada de esos momentos tan buenos que pasé junto a ese abogado. Sentada en el sofá con pereza aún no quería moverme, estaba simplemente cómoda y además era muy temprano para estar lista para las 8:30am, apenas eran las seis de la mañana y ya con cinco minutos de que desperté de los dulces abrazos de Morfeo no tenía la más mínima voluntad de levantarme para adelantar aunque sea el desayuno. Nada más allí, sentada en el cómodo sofá de mi departamento… Disculpa, me corrijo; '_NUESTRO_ departamento' pues no vivo sola, estoy aquí junto a mi hermana Mía, la muy floja no se ha levantado siquiera para irse al bufete como siempre lo hace antes de las seis de la mañana. Algunas veces quiero dormir cuando solo pienso que es demasiado temprano, suspiro otra vez.

Me levanto y de una vez me voy al baño para verme la cara de monstruo que no dudo tener en estos momentos de 'recién levantada'. Me cepillo los dientes antes que nada, hoy comenzaba un nuevo trabajo y creo que no era el deseado desde hace tres años… Supongo que las risas de Nick en ese momento tenían razón.

"_Yo… Maya Fey. ¿Cómo abogada defensora?"_ De verdad no sonaba nada bien. Pero algo tenía que estudiar según todo lo que me dijo mi madre antes de morir.

–– "_Mi vida… No me queda mucho tiempo pero prométeme que si no tomas mi lugar como una maestra. Entonces estudiarás algo que de verdad te haga bien. Hazme caso, cariño_" –– Hice caso, madre.

Y no es que no quise ser abogada porque sonaría horrible, solo que no tenía mucho dinero para pagar los estudios, y menos derecho que hay que sacarle pasta y sobretodo en la universidad soñada. Menos mal que no era Harvard… Pero aún así, alguien como Mía y como Nick siendo abogados me ayudarían a conseguir el dinero para ello, ¿no? Pues no. Porque no es que Nick ganara mucho para darme una pequeña parte, se que los abogados ganan mucho pero en el caso de Nick… pues, con gente como Larry que con su aspecto sospechoso no tardarían en culparlo de algo y hasta ahora Nick ya ha defendido a ese tipo cuatro veces, si lo que oyeron, _CUATRO_ veces. Las dos últimas por robos y la segunda por el asesinato de una chica que le compró una revista en un kiosco en el que últimamente trabaja y ¿que tal?… ni conocía a la tipa. Ahora le debe como más de 3000 dólares a Nick por sus servicios de abogado y bueno, también tengo algo la culpa por hacerle gastar dinero en mi dieta de cuatro hamburguesas a la semana. Y a mi hermana no le quería pedir, se podría decir que soy algo terca. De todos modos, la abogacía no es que era lo mío, no soy tan avispada como Nick y Mía.

Y aquí estoy… Bueno, aún no termino los estudios. ¿De verdad quieres saber en QUE HE convertido mi vida? A mis casi deseados veintitrés años suena extraño, muy extraño. Pero… Supongo que ahora me llamarán; "_Maestra Fey_" o "_Miss Fey_"

¿Saben a lo que me refiero o tengo que decirles de nuevo?… Soy ahora; maestra, profesora, educadora. ¡Por favor! ¡Que no les dé un infarto ante tal locura que no me he inventado! Ya he madurado… Algo. Ya no bromeo mucho a menos que esté con mis amigos y con Nick o de vez en cuando con mi hermana. Sigo siendo la misma amante de las hamburguesas y pienso que las caricaturas y anime fue el mejor invento que el hombre le haya dado para llamarlo '_entretenimiento_' y pues aún sigo siendo la misma Maya otaku que todos aman, solo que un poco más vieja y madura de lo que era.

Suspiro.

Me lavo la cara y entro a la ducha ya con la piel y todo a la vista, cierro la puerta con seguro solo por si a las moscas a mi hermana le haya dado efecto lo de emborracharse y para no pensar tan mal, venirme a violar o hacerse la pervertida. Aunque creo que la pervertida soy yo por pensar en esas cosas que '_sin dudarlo_' no haría mi hermana… ¿O sí? Quien sabe…

Salgo de mi dulce baño de agua tibia y me largo a vestir. Algo que no llame mucho la atención entre las demás profesoras al ver a una novata que siquiera se ha graduado. No piensen que soy holgazana con los estudios, tan solo es que apenas llevo tres años estudiando para no perderme de nada y me toca hacer ahora la pasantía, pero en un muy buen colegio donde me pagarán aunque se que no deberían, tan solo soy una simple estudiante. También trabajo como secretaria en el bufete de Mía y Nick, pero solo cuando no estoy ocupada con los estudios.

Me vestí con una camisa blanca que tenía un dibujito del primer Mickey Mouse que siempre se ha visto en blanco y negro en las caricaturas, y el cual estaba así en mi camisa con algo de brillitos. Unos jeans negros que me quedaban algo largos pero los recogí en ruedos hasta más debajo de tobillo, y mis converse. Me veía algo (Muy) juvenil. Pero yo no soy vieja, y es algo absurdo que las chicas de mi edad o algo mayores hasta los 28 se vistan totalmente serias y aburridas se crean muy mayores para vestirse así, aún siguen siendo adolescentes (bueno, no) pero ya mayores, en otras palabras adultas jóvenes. Yo por mi parte, sigo siendo la adolescente mayor que soy, o adulta joven. Y no quiero ponerme vieja y arruinarme la vida a temprana edad de los veintitrés años. Si voy a tener un bebé, me gustaría que fuera para después de los treinta. Si, ya lo dije, y prefiero llegar virgen al matrimonio antes de malgastar mi tiempo en ya-deben-saber-qué.

Hablando de viejas… ¡Soy cuñada! Mi hermana se casó el año pasado con Diego Armando; el amante del café, fiscal y ex abogado. La boda fue todo un éxito, fui la madrina de mi hermana, ¡Aww! Ojalá que mi planeada boda para después de los veintiocho años sea perfecta. Mía aún no ha tenido hijos, pero si va a tener… ¡Aww! ¡Soy futura tía! Está embarazada pero apenas lleva como tres meses, está súper contenta pero aún así quiere ayudar a Nick en el bufete. Tan terca… Se preguntarán que hace Mía perdiendo el tiempo viviendo junto a su hermanita en vez de vivir con su dulce dulce marido, aquí están las razones: #1, para estar junto a mí mientras estudio. #2, porque Diego se fue a un viaje de negocios a Brasil. #3, porque la casita que compraron el año pasado no está lista todavía, les faltaría comprarse la cocina y se mudan y hacen lo que quieran allá en su casa.

Suspiro una vez más mientras me miraba al espejo como vestía, ¿me iré así? De todos modos seguro me ponen de maestra suplente o pasante, voy a una secundaría y lo más probable es que me la lleve mal con esos niñatos diciéndome cosas como; '¡Te arruinaste la vida en esto! ¡Que tonta!' o algo parecido. Lo menos que espero es llevarme bien con ellos… Espero que me pongan como una simple pasante.

–– "Tenía que ser profe" –– Dije con el ceño fruncido, bueno… tampoco es que quería educar, pero era lo único que sonaba 'interesante' en estudios; en derecho hay que parir dinero y sobretodo en esa universidad que me encantó, arquitectura no me gusta, odio todo que tenga química y todas esas cosas, odio todo que tenga matemáticas y geometría. Ósea… ¿Para perder el tiempo? No gracias. Estudié mejor literatura y educación para ser maestra. Literatura siempre me gustó.

Me miro al espejo y me pongo una cinta blanca en la cabeza con mi cabello suelto en capas hasta más arriba de la cintura y mi flequillo como siempre tapando mi frente.

Escucho un bostezo detrás de mí. Volteo…

–– "¡AHAAAAAAA!" –– Grito al ver a el demonio en persona.

–– "Maya por Dios tampoco es para gritar porque ande como un monstruo"

–– "Un monstruo es más decente" –– Dije con una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro y mirándola de arriba abajo algo extrañada… pregunto; ¿Y QUIEN NO ESTARÍA ASÍ POR VER A UNA LOCA QUE PARECE UN MONSTRUO AL LEVANTARSE?.

–– "Que graciosa… ¿Así irás al instituto?"

–– "Sip. Tampoco es que quiero que me vean como una vieja de veintitrés años arruinada y amargada" –– Me cruzo de brazos –– "Quiero ser más como una simple chica que hace la pasantía de profe y listo" –– Ella ríe mientras caminaba al baño para quitar la cara de monstruo que tenía.

–– "Me daré una ducha… ¿Me esperarás o te irás caminando hacia Los Ángeles?"

–– "Ni loca… Te espero aquí paciente" –– Ella asiente y cierra la puerta del baño y se mete a la ducha.

Suspiro y me siento de nuevo en mi dulce sofá.

"_¿Qué demonios haré cuando llegue allá?"_ Pensé.

* * *

><p>Me recuesto del asiento delantero del convertible rojo de mi hermana nada más que a ver la preciosa ciudad costera de Los Ángeles, mi hogar desde hace mucho, aunque yo vivía en una aldea lejana hacia las montañas costeras de California. En fin, siempre me gustó andar en auto por California, y sobretodo en el de mi hermana. Divertido, muy divertido.<p>

Como de costumbre entre muchos jóvenes mientras van en sus autos siempre ponen música de moda a todo volumen. Pues si van a creer que fui yo quien encendió la radio están equivocados. Me oculté tras un periódico de tiras cómicas que estaba en el auto de Mía mientras pasaban muchos chicos adolescentes y unos jóvenes como de mi edad e inferior y se reían al ver que _mi bella hermana mayor_ puso música genial de David Guetta que cantó junto a Rihanna, OK eso si es pasable pero lo otro es que… SE PUSO A DESAFINAR CON LA VOZ DE GALLINA RONCA QUE TIENE.

–– "Mía, cállate por favor…"

–– "**WHO'S THAT CHICK? WHO'S THAT CHICK?**" –– Trágame tierra.

No veía la hora de que llegáramos… Y benditos sean los pensamientos míos, estábamos a solo unos diez kilómetros de mi destino… Allí estaba, el instituto. Esa ratonera que por lo menos se veía muy decente. Era muy bonito el instituto desde fuera… Supongo que deben de haber muchos niñatos engreídos. ¿Habrá sido buena idea aceptar mi pasantía aquí? Al menos me pagan para perder el tiempo. Ojala que no me pongan de suplente. Prefiero limpiar pasillos. No soportaría que esos tontos más jóvenes que yo… s-solo un poco… me digan que fui a perder tiempo y después quede mal en todo y estropee mis estudios.

Suspiro al llegar y seguir tapándome con las tiras cómicas mientras mi hermana le bajaba el volumen a la música y se despedía de mí.

–– "¡Adiós, Maya!" –– Agita la mano y la imito –– "Me llamas cuando estés lista para venirte a recoger" –– Asentí y la abrace antes de entrar al instituto, todavía seguía allí y me hizo una señal de 'Good Luck' o 'Buena Suerte', sonreí y entré dispuesta para arruinar mi vida. Ya ella estaba arrancando el auto y cantando como los charros.

Suspiro… ¿Cómo cuantas veces lo he hecho ya? Tan joven el día y ya he suspirado seis veces… Otra vez un suspiro idiota pasa por mi boca. Siete.

Estaba ya en la puerta de entrada de la ratonera que todos llaman '_Colegio. Maldito colegio_' según lo que dijeron unas niñas como de la edad de Pearl, ósea unos doce o trece. Niñas… que vocabulario. Todavía no me puedo dominar educadora para regañarlas por decir que no digan tal palabra mala, aunque podría hacerlo pero vean de una perspectiva; ellas están en lo cierto, ese _maldito_ lugar debería ser quemado y que los estudiantes bailasen en sus cenizas, pero también quedaríamos como unos idiotas sin cerebro por falta de estudios. En cierto sí, los estudios son buenos para la vida porque no te hacen miserable, inútil y sin cerebro y puedes ser lo que quieras con ellos cuando te gradúas. Lo único malo de ellos es que muchos chicos son muy monótonos y de verdad cansa, ¿no? Te puedes enfermar por tantos deberes, tareas, estudios malditos dentro de tu cabeza y te puede hacer muy mal. Les daré una recomendación a aquellos que se esfuerzan; no te agobies mucho con los estudios, como ya dije te podrían hacer bien pero debe ser con calma. Y también a aquellos dueños de escuelas y maestros; no hagan sufrir mucho a sus alumnos, si les digo algo todo el tiempo los maestros sean buenos o malos le cogen cariño a cada uno de sus alumnos queriéndolos como sus propios hijos haciéndolos como sus segundos padres, pónganse de acuerdo con los chicos para las tareas. Esto les saldrá bien…

Suspiro por octava vez en el día y me siento en un banco que estaba cercano a un lindo jardín. De verdad que no estaba nada mal, no parecía una cárcel como muchos colegios. Pero tenía cara de ser para niñatos ricos y engreídos.

–– "_Huh¿?_" –– Me le quedo viendo a una chica cabello gris corto hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros y muy lacio. Vestía con el uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga solo que ella les cogió ruedo hasta un poco debajo de los codos, una falda negra y panty medias del mismo color al estilo que querían y diré lo mismo de la corbata solo que podía ser el color que sea, ah y de los zapatos digo lo mismo de las medias; en su caso cargaba una corbata aguamarina con rayas negras, panty medias negras con unos toques y texturas de flores y unos converse negros como los míos. –– "¿La conoceré?" –– Pensé… Se me hacía familiar verla aquí.

Me quedo pensando tranquilamente en lo mal que me iba a ir hoy en ese instituto al ser maestra suplente o pasante. No suspiraré, los guardaré para cuando esté en situaciones peores. Tan joven, bella, hermosa, preciosa y suspira ocho veces en tan solo cuatro cortas horas.

Al parecer la chica de las que le hablé me está mirando… Está caminando ahora, se acerca a mí.

–– "¿Maya? ¿Eres tú?" –– Dice ya en frente de mí persona. Sonríe tiernamente mientras hablaba, esa sonrisita solo la había visto muchas veces junto a Nick…

–– "¿Franziska?" –– Ya había recordado a la chica, era ella. Era la novia del mejor amigo de Nick. Es un poco bajita de estatura. Ella asiente y yo me levanto para abrazarla y ella lo corresponde y al separarnos comienzo a hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo… –– "Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

–– "Estudio aquí" –– Bromeaba, ¿no? ¡Esa chica es mayor que yo!

–– "¿Q-qu… ¿Estudias aquí?"

–– "Si… Repito mucho los estudios porque siempre me quedan materias, tengo ya veintitrés años cumplidos hace tres meses y no me he graduado. Aquí la mayoría se gradúan a los veinte. Pero ni te creas, aquí hay hasta treintañeros" –– Dios mío… ¿Qué pasa con la educación de hoy en día?

–– "C-claro…"

–– "¿Y tu que haces aquí, nena?" –– Dice poniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza haciéndose parecer una gata, no pregunten porqué hizo eso.

–– "Pues… Seré profe. Vine para hacer pasantía"

–– "¡Que horror! ¿Por qué no te hiciste abogada como lo deseabas?"

–– "Los estudios me sacaban las canas con tan solo ver el precio a pedir. Lo único que no tenía matemáticas, física, química y esas cosas era ser profe de literatura… Pero creo que esperar cinco añitos ahorrando no era tan mala idea, pero heme aquí…" –– Reímos.

Se escucha un sonido que todos los chicos detestan; 'la campana de ir clases' cualquiera se quedaría tranquilo después de escuchar eso y tal vez sentado tomándose un café, pero quien aguantaría el sermón de los profesores diciendo '_¡A CLASE! ¡MEQUETREFES!_'. Cualquier niñito lloraría, chillaría, patalearía, gemiría, sollozaría por escuchar la maldita campana de comienzo a clases… Como los comprendo.

–– "Agh…" –– Bufa mi amiga que tengo delante –– "Lo siento Maya, me voy a clases… Deséame suerte en ellas, tengo examen final de física y no quiero repetir otro año más" –– Hice un gesto de 'Good Luck'. Ella sonrió y se fue a clases. Supongo que la vería después.

NO suspiraré…

Me relajo… o intento hacer eso. Este es mi primer día de pasantía. Apenas soy una estudiante pero me pagarán por los estudios, súper ¿no? Uff… Espero que me vaya bien. Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento corriendo por las venas, lo se porque soy médium, sea lo que sea en este día me irá MAL. O sino… PEOR. O ¡PESIMO!

"_¡Cálmate Fey!"_

Vamos Fey… Tienes que tratar de calmarte. Todo irá mal, de eso no hay duda. Pero también hay que ser positiva, que la buena vibra invada mi ser, si es que lo quiere hacer… Relajate.

–– "Oh… ¿Es usted la estudiante?" –– Aparece delante de mí una mujer de cabello castaño amarrado en un moño alto y vestimenta formal, lo suficiente para parecer una profesora. Oh, me preguntó algo… Asiento con la cabeza. Ella por su parte me espía con la mirada –– "Oh, entonces sígame. Soy Issandra Michelle la directora del instituto, y usted señorita…"

–– "Fey. Maya Fey"

–– "Sígame señorita Maya" –– Asiento de nuevo y obedezco, suspiro… novena vez.

Caminamos. Voy tranquilamente detrás de la mujer observando los salones de clase por los que pasamos. Cada muchacho con el que me encuentro se me queda viendo impresionado y las muchachas diciendo con la mirada que fui a perder mi tiempo, ya lo sé no tienen que decirlo, _aunque no lo hayan hecho_. Me pongo nerviosa, se que ya estamos muy cerca de entrar a ese salón… Miedo. Relajate Fey… es solo el infierno ante ti; nada más que pupitres, mesas, pizarrones. Se que me pondrán de profe suplente. ¡Que horror!

–– "D-disculpe… directora" –– Me pongo nerviosa.

–– "¿Si?" –– Dice sin voltear a verme y sin dejar de caminar.

–– "Eh… Pues. Me preguntaba si me pondría de profesora suplente"

–– "Oh, si no quiere eso… no se preocupe, le tengo otro cargo mucho mejor."

–– "V-vale" –– Tengo otro mal presentimiento. Nervios, más nervios.

–– "_¡PASE EL EXAMEN DE FÍSICA! ¡WHEEEE!_" –– Me 'imagino' quien habrá sido esa chica. Franziska, buena suerte.

–– "Agh… La juventud de hoy en día" –– Aún sigue hablando con la mirada en el camino. –– "Sígame, señorita Maya" –– La directora entra en un salón a la derecha que dice 'Dirección' en la puerta.

Trago saliva, y entro. Seguro me ponen de limpia pasillos. El despacho de la directora… Vale, no está nada mal, esta muy bien decorado con los libros de clases en una librería y unas pocas plantas, el escritorio ejecutivo y lo mismo digo de la silla, la cual gira… quiero sentarme allí. Deja el infantilismo Fey… ¡Pero se ve tan cómoda la silla! ¡Awww!

"_Compórtate Maya. Compostura… ¡COMPOSTURA!"_

La directora se sienta en la dulce dulce silla que deseo poseer… Inca los codos en su escritorio poniendo su mentón tomado por sus manos y mirandome directamente, como si me estuviera evaluando físicamente… lo hace de nuevo. ¡Nervios! Vamos Fey trata de recuperar el aire, solo te mira, solo es una mirada de una vieja loca… _si es que lo está_.

–– "Entonces…" –– Comienza a hablar –– "¿Apenas comienza con la pasantía aquí?" –– Asiento –– "Ya veo… Escogió este humilde instituto, que buena opción" –– Si claro, porque es TAAAAN humilde… eso fue sarcasmo obvio por si no lo notaron.

–– "Eh… Sí" –– No divulgaré aquel pensamiento sarcástico de mi subconsciente.

–– "En fin. Usted es Maya Fey. Veintidós años, cumplirá mañana, 1.72m… Ex maestra en el Valle de Médiums. Asistente del discípulo de su hermana y también de ella. Hermana de Mía Fey la abogada"

–– "Oiga, oiga…" –– Interrumpí –– "¿Cómo sabe eso?"

–– "Por favor señorita Fey… ¿Es TAN difícil reconocer el apellido 'Fey'?" –– Que obvio… Pregunta descartada y los nervios míos aumentan.

–– "P-pues…"

–– "No importa" –– Hubo un pequeño silencio al terminar esta frase… Yo por mi parte me quedé mirando su llamativo escritorio donde tenía calcomanías, calendarios y muchos adornos que al parecer eran unas muñequitas y… eh, cursilerías de niñitas. ¿Tendrá una nieta pequeña que le da todo eso o qué? La viej… La señorita directora me espía con la mirada otra vez, esta señora ya me está dando miedo… ¿lo hará siempre con sus empleados nuevos? ¿O solamente con los estudiantes de pasantía? Espero que sea la primera… me da miedo la viejj… SEÑORITA directora. –– "Y bien señorita Fey…" –– Habla al fin sacándome de los pensamientos nerviosos –– "¿es verdad que usted quiso ser lo mismo que su hermana?"

–– "¿Abogada? Pues si… Pero pensé que no serviría para eso. Soy muy caída de la mata, y mi hermana es muy avispada. Además de que no tenía el dinero suficiente para darme el lujo de los estudios de derecho, y soy muy floja para estudiar y que me den una beca" –– Sobé mis dedos con nerviosismo.

–– "Ya veo…" –– Baja la mirada –– "Pero, ¿cree usted que puede aceptar este empleo que le estoy dando?" –– Supongo que sí… Se refería a que sí de verdad quiero ser educadora, debería cumplir mi sueño en lugar de ello ¿no? ¿Era eso?

–– "D-directora, apenas soy una estudiante que viene a pasantía" –– Aclaré.

–– "Veo que no sabe a qué me refiero" –– Pues no. Niego con la cabeza un poco avergonzada porque quería dar una buena impresión de mí, no una cabeza hueca que solo estudió para ganar dinero y no romper la promesa que le hizo a su madre. Santo cielo… ¿Qué eres Fey? ¿Retrasada? –– "No se preocupe de la pasantía. Diré que lo ha hecho muy bien. Solo si nos ayuda con un problema… por ello le pagaré, señorita Fey" –– ¿Problema? Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral de tan solo imaginar cierto 'problema'. Relájate Fey… aunque me es difícil.

–– "¿Q-qué clase de problema?" –– Pregunté nerviosa.

–– "Oh, ya sabe… cosas de alumnos alocados. La verdad es que hay dos chicos que no se cansan de pelear" –– Mencionó –– "siempre sus representantes vienen a quejarse de ellos dos porque se la pasan peleando, insultándose u otra cosa… Menos mal que no se han golpeado pero si lo demás, no sabemos que hacer con ellos"

–– "Ya veo…" –– Imito su tono de decir la frase –– "Pero, ¿para eso no tienen consejeros las escuelas?"

–– "Ya hemos tenido cuarenta y cinco consejeros en menos de tres meses" –– Wow, ¿tan problemáticos son los chicos?

–– "Bueno… ¿y que piensa hacer con ellos? Digo, porque se nota que no es fácil hacerlos entender con tantos consejeros que han tenido ¿no?"

–– "Para eso la quiero a usted"

–– "¡¿Eh? !" –– ¿Me quería… a mí? –– "P-pero apenas soy una simple joven que vino para hacer una pasantía de sus estudios y…"

–– "…y usted es la hermanita de Mía Fey" –– Interrumpió y completó –– "Señorita Maya. Solo quiero decirle que es una oferta que no podrá negar… Como hermana de Mía y amiga del señor Wright, supongo que se le debe haber pegado algo de ellos ¿no? Digo… hablo de sus juicios. Porque ser consejera es como ser una defensora, solo que defenderá a ambos chicos"

–– "¿A que se refiere? ¿Quiere que yo le ayude con los chicos?"

–– "Si, eso quiero. La verdad esos muchachos son difíciles de roer. Queremos ayuda de verdad… no gente que dice que se disculpen y ya, igual van a seguir peleando y discutiendo como los chicos que son"

–– "Y-ya veo…" –– Los nervios volvieron a mí.

–– "Entonces, ¿acepta?" –– ¿Qué hacia? Tenía la oportunidad de ver como se sentía apuntar con el dedo acusador al estilo Maya y Nick, pero… con jóvenes, más chicos que yo. ¿De que me servía? Son solo unos chicos, no entenderán nada de juicios, eso lo sé. Entonces… Si no hacía eso, ¿ahorro para mi verdadero sueño de ser abogada? ¿o simplemente me dejo llevar por la pasantía y la tortura y lamentarme de no haber ahorrado para mis estudios de derecho? OK, como lo dije la primera opción es la mejor… pero, ¿y si no sirvo para eso? ¿Qué tal si este es un reto que me planteó el destino para hacerme ver si de verdad sirvo para la abogacía? Es absurdo pero… no podía negarme. Sin duda fue una oferta única… ¡Agh! Es un hecho que…

–– "Acepto" –– …¿acaso lo dije? ¿Acepté? ¿Acepté el reto del destino? ¡¿Lo haré? !

"_Si, lo haré"_ Pensé mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana de la oficina de la directora. _"Por supuesto, Fey"_

–– "Entonces, es un trato señorita Fey…" –– Asiente para levantarse de su silla y dirigir la mirada a la puerta –– "Sígame. Comenzará hoy mismo" –– ¡Genial! No era mala idea, ¿o sí? Mejor me dejo llevar por el destino.

* * *

><p>Después del recorrido del instituto al fin llegué… Ahí estaba, el <em>aula 52<em>, donde solo entraban los consejeros, los alumnos en problemas y la directora… al menos hasta donde pienso que es así. Supongo que no pasará nada, ¿verdad? Será un día genial, ¿verdad? Solo ayudaré a los chicos que no debe ser nada del otro mundo ¡¿VERDAD? !

"_Vamos Fey te estás poniendo paranoica…"_ Suspiro por décima vez., al menos este último suspiro duró más tiempo en salir que los demás. Vamos Fey, relájate…

–– "Llegamos"

La vieja abre la puerta… ¡YA VA! Corrección; la señorita directora. Listo **. . .** ¿Qué? Debo ser educada, ¿no?

No ha terminado de abrir la puerta cuando ya se escuchan los gritos de dos chicos, una chica y un chico… que al parecer estaban insultándose, matándose con las miradas o simplemente peleando verbalmente.

"_¡IDIOTAA!" "¡ARPÍA!" "¡TONTO!" "¡TONTAA!"_

–– "Chicos… ¡Chicos!" –– Grita la señorita directora. ¡Oigan! No me equivoque esta vez, denme una estrella dorada.

Ambos '_cavernícolas_' dejan de gritarse unos a otros y voltean la mirada hacia la directora. Esta me señala a mí y yo no soportaba aún los nervios y escalofríos que sufría ahora mi columna vertebral ante tales palabras de la señorita directora hacia los estudiantes

–– "…ella es Maya Fey. Será su nueva consejera, y espero que de una miser…" –– Recupera la compostura –– "espero que de una vez, ustedes calmen ese odio que sienten por el otro"

–– "¡Pero directora!" –– Acusan ambos chicos hablando al mismo tiempo –– "¡El(lla) está loco(a)! No lo(a) soporto(a)… ¡Es un(a) insufrib…"

–– "¡YA!" –– Grita la directora interrumpiendo su _lindo tiempo de insultos_. –– "Me iré… Y espero mucho de usted señorita Maya. Le confío bien a estos chicos… Suerte" –– Sale del aula dejándome ya con los chicos, o mejor dicho… _los demonios_. Por no decir que me miraron con incredulidad sentados cada uno en su silla. Creo que me sentía… atrapada por las miradas de ambos.

–– "Viniste a perder el tiempo" –– Contestó el chico.

Era como de unos diecisiete… si, joven. Cabello dorado, tez acaramelada y llevaba el uniforme con una corbata morada a rayas negras. Mocoso insolente… Ups, mejor los ayudo antes de hacer un trío de insultos.

–– "No. Vine para ayudarles" –– Le corregí con el mismo tono de su mirada.

–– "Nunca nos han podido ayudar…" –– Apoya la chica bajando su mirada sin ánimos con el entrecejo medio fruncido.

Ella era castaña, la misma edad del chico y llevaba el uniforme como el de Franziska solo que la corbata de ella era verde con puntitos negros.

–– "Para eso estoy aquí… ¿Cómo se llaman?" –– Pregunté.

–– "Klavier" –– Contestó el chico.

–– "Ema" –– Imitó ésta entre un suspiro.

–– "Vale… Ya saben que soy Maya. Digan lo que digan yo les ayudaré… ¿Por qué pelean tanto?"

–– "¡PORQUE EL ES UN IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO!" –– Grita la chica parándose de su silla y acusándolo con el dedo índice.

–– "¡Y mira quien lo dice!" –– Responde el chico rebajándose a su nivel –– "¡Eres una arpía!"

–– "¡Deja de insultarme!"

–– "¡Oblígame!"

Y así comenzaron a insultarse el uno al otro… Santo cielo, ¿Qué demonios haré ahora? Con estos chicos peleando ¿Cómo se supone que realice mi sueño? Si ni siquiera me pueden explicar cual es el dichoso problema sin insultarse.

No lo pensaba decir pero… _"Tengo miedo de perder el juicio"_ por así decirlo.

Me levanté de mi silla y salí un rato del salón, ¿será que los chicos tienen razón? ¿Fui a perder el tiempo allí? Necesito respirar. Apenas han pasado menos de quince minutos desde que estaba en ese salón… ¿renunciaré? ¿Haré eso? Tan corto tiempo… y ya lo haré.

"_Pero que dices, Fey…"_ ¿Qué hacía? Pensar que nada de esto tiene sentido.

Iré a dirección… Hablaré con la directora y le pediré ayuda sobre el problema de los chicos. Eso haría Nick ¿no? Por supuesto que sí. Nick… cuanto lo extraño, no lo veo desde hace meses. Estaría aquí riéndose de mí, de mi debilidad, de lo ridícula que fue mi idea de estudiar educación… madre mía, ¿tan malo pienso que sería Nick? El no es así.

–– "Pse…" –– Río bajo un susurro mientras caminaba hacia dirección. Necesitaba ayuda. Estaba nada mas que oculta en mis pensamientos… pensé que tan genial seria todo si no hubiera hecho caso a mi instinto, no estaría aquí… cuidando y tratando que dos muchachos no se agarren a golpes. Pero, soy muy despistada… ¿serviría para derecho? En tantos juicios que he estado junto a Nick y mi hermana me lo he preguntado siempre que recuerdo las palabras de mi madre… Lo dudo, estoy segura de que no serviría.

"_¡AY!"_ Tropiezo con una chica…

–– "L-lo siento much…" –– La miro –– "¿Franziska?"

–– "¡Maya! Perdona que esté muy despistada… Es que ¡al fin aprobé el maldito examen de física!" –– Salta alegremente –– "¡Ya me voy a graduar de esta maldita ratonera!"

–– "Je, je… Que suerte" –– Respondo sin prestarle mucha atención con la mirada caída.

–– "¿Pasa algo, Maya?" –– Pregunta acercándose a mí.

–– "Pues…" –– ¡Por supuesto que pasa algo! ¿QUÉ NO LO VES? ¡Dos mocosos me tienen el día triste! ¡Hoy! ¡Hoy! ¡HOOOOY! Simplemente HOOOY… ¡Los DETESTOOOO! –– "No, no pasa nada"

–– "Pues no diría lo mismo. No me digas que te pusieron de maestra suplente en matemáticas…" –– Prefiero eso a lo que estoy haciendo.

–– "No… La verdad es otra cosa, y mucho peor" –– Comenté mientras desviaba mi ruta de vuelta hacia el aula 52.

–– "¡Oh ya se! Te amargaron el día poniéndote de consejera" –– ¡¿Eres una especie de hechicera o que? !

–– "D-digamos que… pues si, me amargaron el día con esos chicos"

–– "Ya veo" –– Contesta –– "¿Necesitas ayuda?" –– Comenta mientras yo volteo a mirarla. Era obvio notar mi cara de desesperada. Yo de verdad quería ayudar a los chicos con su '_odio eterno_' hacia el otro…

"_Maldición"_ Pensé mientras pensaba lo débil que soy. Asiento y ella como si nada me jala del brazo y hace que me siente en uno de los banquitos del jardín del instituto.

–– "Sus nombres son Klavier Gavin y Ema Skye" –– Comienza a hablar, yo presto toda la atención posible –– "Ellos simplemente se odian, todos desconocen las razones, incluso sus amigos y mejores amigos. Su odio era simple; 'como perro y gato' pero ese dicho odio fue aumentando con el pasar del tiempo"

–– "No lo dudo" –– Comenté.

–– "Según lo que dicen; ellos eran amigos" –– Madre mía…

–– "¡¿QUÉ? !" –– Difícil de creer ¿no?

–– "Lo que oyes, incluso los veía a ambos en el cine saliendo juntos con otros compañeros. Era obvio, fueron amigos"

–– "Pero si tuvieron una amistad así, ¿Por qué terminó convirtiéndose en un odio eterno?"

–– "Nadie sabe como comenzó su odio. Simplemente se sabe que hace unos tres meses un domingo fueron al cine todos los de primero de preparatoria, y al siguiente día que había clases no se hablaron y si lo hacían era con odio, insultándose… A todos nos pareció extraño, eran como los mejores amigos. Inseparables"

–– "Que mal… Me pregunto que habrá hecho cambiar su amistad. ¿Por eso es que han llamado a varios consejeros?"

–– "Oh, eso es lo de menos. Hace tan solo un mes ocurrió algo totalmente sin sentido… fue más extraño que su amistad rota"

–– "¿Qué pasó?"

–– "Pues… Así seguían; 'perro y gato, agua y aceite, negro y blanco…' entonces ese día llegó Ema totalmente molesta a clases, como de costumbre después de su primera pelea con el chico. Nadie le prestó mucha atención a eso, ya que era normal en esos últimos meses ver a Ema molesta, después de ella llegó el… Klavier. Se tropezó con ella accidentalmente y Ema se puso a gritar cosas como…

'_¡Deja de seguirme y no seas tan insufrible!'_

'_¡Oye! Fue un accidente, ¡y quien te manda a estar tan atravesada!'_

'_¿Atravesada YO? ¡Deja de decir ridiculeces Gavin!'_

'_Tienes razón… Ya es suficiente con la ridícula que tengo en frente'_

'_Oh Dios… ¡Te arrepentirás por decir eso Klavier Gavin!'_

'_Ay si… que miedo tengo'_

'_¡Eres estúpido!'_

'_¡Lo mismo digo!'_

'_¡Metrosexual!'_

'_¡Arpía!'_

…y así siguieron hasta que una de las mayores los separó"

–– "¿Y que más?"

–– "Después de eso… Se hizo la hora de recreo y entonces los chicos se sentaron lo más lejos posible, y trataron de no hablarse pero fue inútil. En esta parte muy pocos les prestaron atención a ambos chicos, nadie sabe lo que les pasó esa vez por exactitud"

–– "¿Cómo así? ¿Acaso se agarraron a golpes?"

–– "Nah… Al contrario, esos chicos jamás se atreverían ni a matar a una mínima hormiga. Ema no llora por los comentarios malos o insultos que le hace Klavier, según ella los siente como cosquillas simples en la nuca, en pocas palabras está acostumbrada y es muy fuerte para simples insultos. Pero ese día… fue todo al revés. Casi nadie estuvo allí cuando Klavier la hizo llorar, no se de verdad que le habrá hecho pero el también se molestó mucho… Yo ya me había ido del instituto cuando eso pasó, solo me contaron pero nadie sabía las razones, y ellos mismos ni las dicen. Según lo que han dicho todos los consejeros que han estado aquí para 'ayudarlos' es imposible hacerlos hablar, son tan tercos como una puerta…"

–– "No lo dudo…" –– Bajo la mirada –– "Entonces, ¿es por eso que están peor que mucho antes?"

–– "Se podría decir que si"

–– "Ya veo…"

Que enigmáticos son esos chicos. Viven peleando pero, ¿sin razón? Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ellos para que se volvieran negro y blanco… ¿En que marronazo se metieron para ser así? Mi interés ha cambiado… ayudaré a esos mocosos cueste lo que cueste.

–– "Bueno Fey eso fue todo… Me iré a casa" –– Se levanta del banquito estirándose.

–– "¿Ya tan rápido?"

–– "Si, yo tan solo soy una reprobada de física que ahora es una genio. ¡Saque una A+ en el maldito examen final!" –– De nuevo se pone a saltar.

–– "Me alegro por ti"

–– "Dentro de unos pocos meses ya voy a ser Franziska von Karma… ¡La graduada!"

–– "Ja, ja, ja…" –– La imito y la sigo hacia la entrada del instituto para despedirme.

–– "Por cierto Fey. ¿Ayudarás a los perro y gato?"

–– "Si, sin duda que quiero descubrir que diantres pasa entre ellos" –– Comenté decidida y sin revuelos.

–– "Ya veo. En fin, nos veremos pronto. ¡Chaito!" –– Camina fuera del instituto y yo agito la mano en forma de despedida.

Ahora a volver…

Tendré que ponerme las pilas si quiero ayudar a esos dos. Y no permitiré que los simples nervios y las duras palabras de ambos me lo impidan. Quiero saber con certeza el porqué pelean tanto, porqué terminaron su amistad y porqué lloró la chica aquella vez… Esto me costará mucho, lo se… pero algo es algo ¿no? La vida está llena de complicaciones y dudas, y se que estas son unas de ellas.

Que raro… ¿Por qué me suponía algo parecido? Ah, esto se llama… _corazonada_, pero ¿Por qué suponer cosas? Debería ver la realidad de esos chicos.

Suspiro por décima primera vez mientras me dirigía al aula 52.

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Ohaio! <strong>Bueno… ¿y qué tal? ¿Estuvo muy raro? Pues sí, así fue mi sueño; solo que Miku tomaba el lugar de Ema y Kaito el de Klavier… Ah y en lugar de Maya, era yo. Ja, ja… que loco x) Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, veré cuando adelante el otro capítulo, la verdad este fic es algo corto pero me pareció buena idea dividirlo, creo que serán menos de tres o cuatro capítulos… Hasta puede que hasta con dos capítulos esté la historia completa. Vale, no les quito más tiempo ¡Gracias por leer!

**Sayo ~ Jikai Made!**

**With Love… **_Ayu._


End file.
